A Thousand Words
by Kitty Kat Yuki
Summary: Returning to the surface, Link and Zelda are ambushed by bokoblins. As he always had, Link protects Zelda with some unfortunate consequences. Slight!Zelink, Character death! Rated T for death! Post!SS


_**AN: this is a really quick song fic that I wrote, sorry for the bad quality.**_

_**It was based off the song, a thousand years by christina perri and a comic on deviant art by: ferisae **_

_**link: art/We-ll-meet-again-1-280590253**_

Link had his hand grasped tightly around the hilt of his sword. The lone sounds of his quickened breath and rapid beating heart, reverberated through his ears. Cerulean eyes were locked on the approaching figures of beasts in the distance. It has been nearly a year since Link had fulfilled his duty of defeating Demise and now he and Zelda were both returning to the surface in hopes to spread life among the surface.

The feral screeches of the creatures filled the air, carrying over to the hero, his skin growing pale in terror.  
His hand was now the color of snow, white.

The fear didn't only cross the hylian, the frightened feminine gasp that reached his ears was proof enough. Knowing exactly who the owner of the sound was, not needing to space the lightest of glances, Link began to speak, "Don't worry, Zelda. Did you forget that I promised that I would protect you?

Despite his words, Link was nearly immobile with fear. He always had a looming sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. From the start of his journey to save Zelda, to at this moment when they had returned to the surface. It had been far too long since his last fight, but no matter how fearful he was, he could not show any ounce of cowardice. He had to protect her, the one person who he loved, has loved for the longest of times.

Catching a glimpse of Zelda from the corner of his eye, the smallest of smiles bore its way onto his face. "That's right... No matter what, Zelda can't get hurt, I've killed hundreds of these things... It'll be just like all the other times, I win and she'll be safe. I have to, no matter what."

Taking a deep breath, drawing his sword out from the sheath, Link readied himself in a fighting position, running towards the charging bokoblins,the clinging of steel against steel ringing into the air. One by one, he slashed at the creatures skillfully maneuvering past every attack thrown his way. Sword banging against clubs, slicing through to the creatures. One swing with enough force to decapitate one, while a stab skewered another. "Don't worry Zelda, I'll protect you..."he whispered to himself in a low nearly inaudible tone of voice.

The fight raged on, Link having persevered and brought down a total of ten bokoblin, some of the deaths visibly more clean than the next.  
A triumph grin crossed over his face, noting that there was not a single other beast in sight. Turning his head over his shoulder in the direction that he came from, he looked straight at Zelda, "What did I tell you?"he asked.

The spirit maiden locked eyes with her hero, an unbeatable smile filling her face with radiance,"I never doubted you a bit!"she said, "I've always had compete faith in you."

Link began to slip his sword down in the rightful place in the sheath fastened around his waist, the all-too-familiar victorious sound of the metal colliding, filled the silence in the air mixing with the rustling of leaves.

With caution, Link slowed his movements, turning entirely around so that he could thoroughly scan the area.

"Maybe I was just..."he began to mutter, his words halting immediately.

A terrified scream was lifted up, filling the surrounding area. The voice audibly belonged to Zelda.

It was, that a single bokoblin with an ounce of life left with in it, pierced the fabric and chain mail of Link's tunic, drilling its sword into his abdomen, with enough force to puncture the other side.

Time appeared to move slower than ever before, Zelda rushing towards the collapsing hero with great speed.  
"Please be better than it looks..."she prayed silently to the goddess, Link's shallow forced breaths flowed through her ears.

"LINK!"I

She was at his side seconds later, her hands gently easing his head on top of her lap as a cushion. Her glossy eyes stared at the sword perturbing from his abdomen with upmost reluctance.

"P...pull it out..."

Zelda bit down harshly onto her lip, having heard the words that Link said. "You'll bleed even faster..."she argued, "Don't.."

Closing her eyes tightly, she took both of her hands holding onto the sword, jerking it out of the wound earning a loud pain-filled shout from Link. "I-I'm sorry..."she whispered, moving one of her hands over the gash to help minimalist the bleeding.

"You'll be okay in no time, alright...?"She said, with the most reassurance she could muster, he free hand digging through the travel pouch pulling out bottle after empty bottle, looking for either a heart potion or a fairy.

Zelda removed her hand from the bag, the arm moving behind his shoulders her gaze locking with Link's, "D-Don't worry about a thing... Remember Groose was going to bring Professor Owlan over here to help make plans with us, they should be here any time now, you'll be okay! "She said, holding onto the hylian tightly, with a vice-grip not wanting him to fade away from her.

"I'm glad... That it was me... And... Not you..."Link mumbled, looking up at Zelda, the smallest of smiles forming over his face.

The spirit maiden forced a small smile of her own in response. "S-shh... Save your strength, r-remember... Help will be here soon."she said, her voice beginning to quiver.

"Z-Zelda...?"Link said, in despite of the requests for him to be quiet.

"Yes?"she asked, her voice trembling.

"Could... You sing a song... for me?"

"S-sing?"Zelda questioned, knowing despite how badly she wished that it wasn't true, it could be his final request. He had been brave for the longest of times and now It was her turn to be the brave one.

"I've always... Liked it... When you sing.."Link explained, his voice growing weaker with each word.

"What do you want me to sing?"she asked, tears now sliding down her cheeks, one by one.

"Your f-favorite song..." With those words his voice cracked, unable to string together anymore words.

"M-my f-favorite?"

Holding Link's head close to her own, the sides of each of their faces touching, she began to sing.

"Oh youth... guided by the servant of the Goddess..."

Link's eyes slowly fluttered closed, by listening to Zelda's voice. It put him in a state of peace. The soft melody that each of her words created flowed together, drifting through his ears making him happiest that he had been for awhile.

"Unite... earth and sky"

Link drifted off into the recesses of his mind, his consciousness of the world around him slowly fading away.

_All along I believed I would find you..._

Link's mind flashed back to his memories of the wing ceremony with Zelda, from having to search for his loft wing to the time with her on the top of the goddess statue.

The song... I remember it so clearly, your voice brings me so much peace...

His mind flashing forward to when he had finally saved Zelda, the smile that was previously on his face returned.

If I had to do... All of it again... I would...

I would do it again... No matter how many times... for an eternity...

"For you..."

Link opened his eyes one final time, taking his last glance at Zelda, a tear falling down his face.

I'll love you forever, Zelda. I'm sorry I never got to tell you, I didn't want to make you even sadder than you already will be... But I'm sure that you love me too...

_Time has brought your heart to me._

"Hey! Groose is here! Look at that Link! You're going to be okay!"Zelda said, catching sight of the red-head approaching from only a few feet away.

She gently shook Link, her hand wrapping around his shoulder. "Owlan will patch you right up..."she said, her voice growing weary after she did not receive a response.

"Link?"

"LINK!"

"N-no, no, no..."She she cried, tears freely falling from her face on top of his. "You can't be dead... No... You're just sleeping... Wake up Link... Come on!"

Within his nearly unconscious mind, Link was speaking, his words never to make it to Zelda.

Please don't cry Zelda... I love you...

_Don't worry, don't be afraid..._

It's not over quite yet... I know that we'll meet again.

Something tells me deep down inside, that we'll see each other again.

Someday.


End file.
